Azdaja
Introduction Azdaja is the fourth boss you will encounter in the main story. Defeating her gives you access to the Gurow Bog. She is a tricky boss that buries herself into the ground then uses her serpents to attack. Her Arcana Release Quest is called "Twin-Head Snake." Attacks Burrow and Strike - Azdaja will bury herself to the ground, using only the serpents' heads to attack players. Her serpents' heads will pop out in random locations and bite the ground in your or any random direction for which you suffer damage when it hits you. After wiggling five times, the heads will rise in a flash and will damage you if you're near, which can be blocked. Burrow and Strike (Grand Azdaja Ver.) - '''Grand Azdaja's version is the same as Azdaja's except that after the heads wiggle 5 times, they leave a pool of poison when they detach from the ground. '''Azdaja Spin - Azdaja will command the serpents to stick their heads to the ground then proceed to spin herself a full 360 degrees, damaging any players surrounding her. Burrow and Surface - Azdaja will burrow herself to the ground, then dive back up. She is temporarily stunned when she appears. Burrow and Spinning Strike - Same as above but she will continue to burrow until she gets near a player and then will attempt to do a spinning surfacing to heavily damage the player. Burrow and Dive (v3) - Azdaja will just burrow to move around the arena in a circular pattern. She will either fly into the air and dive into the player, or do the same move as above. You can still get hit if you are caught in her path. Poison Ball - Azdaja will throw two poison balls across from her to the ground. Done only after the Counter-Melee Duel. Melee Duel Sequence Grand Azdaja's Melee Duel Sequence [] O | X /\ | X [] /\ | O [] /\ Item Drops *Serpent Bone *Serpent Scale *Serpent Liver *Serpent Armband *Serpent Halo *Serpent Fang *Right Serpent Head (Break Gold Head to Obtain) *Left Serpent Head (Break Silver Head to Obtain) *Blue Serpent Eye *Red Serpent Eye Compendium Titles gained *Poison-Eater - Defeat 5 Azdaja-Type Monsters. *Viper - Defeat 15 Azdaja-Type Monsters. *Two-Headed - Defeat 30 Azdaja-Type Monsters. Trivia *In Christian mythology and iconography, the famous St. George icon is described as 'slaying Azdaja,' and not a dragon. *Azdaja's, as well as Grand Azdaja's, theme is "Vs. Guardian I". *Azdaja has an alarmingly fast escape time, so pull out all the stops in attacking when she bleeds. *The mini map serves an important role in this fight, because you can use it to quickly locate the popping snake heads instead of rotating the camera. *One indication that Azdaja will jump up to damage you critically is that she will stop centerfield for a while. As she is doing this, prepare yourself because she will jump up to spiral slam you. Category:Monsters Category:Master Guardian Category:Beast